Where You Least Expect It
by KillerQueen
Summary: It all started with the detention. Hermione had no intention of hanging around Draco Malfoy, and he definately did not want to be around her. But ever since that stupid detention, they can't seem to get rid of each other...


**Chapter One: Detention**

"Ms. Granger, I suggest you stop showing off to Mr. Longbottom, and return to your own work." Professor Snape snarled, while looming murderously over Hermione as she was showing Neville how to slice his frog spleens for the warming potion they were creating.

"I think this means 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention. Maybe next time you'll be smart enough to show your intelligence on a more tolerable level."

"Yes sir. "I'm sorry, sir." She replied, trying to hide the immediate blush of crimson that washed over her face.  Oh boy, did she ever hate him…

Even though Hermione had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years, hardly any of the teachers had changed.  Professor McGonagall was still stern but fair, Professor Flitwick was still short and squeaky, Professor Dumbledor was still old and wise, and Professor Snape still hated the Gryffindors; especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  

Hardly any of the teachers had changed, that was true, but almost all of the students had changed, including Hermione.  In general, they all looked different:  taller, broader, leaner, and more.  Some had different hairstyles or wore more makeup.  For a few, though, the change had been made on their personality, or just the way they acted.  

She noticed it the most in Harry and Ron.  Maybe it was because they were her best friends, maybe it was because they were males and she was not.  Whatever it was, it had changed; not in a bad way, just differently.  Harry still put everyone before himself, but now, he did it with more passion and understanding; Ron still had a very short temper, but really tried to hide it.  Harry still missed his parents, but understood that they were not going to come back, and that he had many people who loved him as much as his parents would have; Ron still wanted to rid himself of Percy, but often forgot about it whenever Percy placed his little son, Philip, into Ron's lap.  The little things made them so very different.

Hermione noticed the change in herself as well, but not many others did.  She was still top of the class, yes, but she handled things more gracefully than she used to, and with less of a know-it-all form.  She had grown very pretty as well, but didn't like to reflect on herself in that way because Hermione Granger also happened to be very humble.    

Yes, it had already been six whole years since she first set her eyes on the castle; six wonderful years with her best friends, Ron and Harry.  Hermione could hardly believe that they'd be graduating next year, and that she would have to say goodbye to all of the people she grew to love.  But for now, she was happy with what she had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville did not hesitate to apologize after class was dismissed.  Of all the people that Hermione had ever gotten to know, Neville seemed to be the only one that had not changed one bit.  He was still clumsy and forgetful, still short and stocky, and still terrible at Potions.

 "It's alright, Neville, it's not the first time Snape has ever given me a detention." Hermione reassured him. "He only did it because he hasn't given one in so long; I bet he was just itching for someone to mess up. It's not your fault, I promise." She said enthusiastically as the Gryffindors and Slytherins shuffled out of the cold dungeons. 

"Ms. Granger, if you could find perhaps just a moment to peel yourself away from the company of your…companions, I would like discuss this matter of detention." His greasy voice cut the air like a knife of venom.  It amazed Hermione to no extent how Professor Snape could make the slightest event look like the sinking of the Titanic.

After waving a goodbye to her friends, Hermione slowly made her way to Snape's desk. He eyed her for a minute with the glare that he reserved specially for Harry, Ron, and her.    

"Ms. Granger, your detention will take place tonight at 8:00, do not be late, and I assure you that if you are, there will be consequences to pay." He sneered, "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." She said and retreated more quickly than was necessary. 

She headed towards the Great Hall for lunch and seated herself between Ron and Harry. She told them what Snape said and reached for a piece of turkey.

"I can't believe he did that!" Ron exclaimed, "I hate him, I wish I could hex him and get away with it. You know what you should do.  You should bring him some of those Canary Creams that Fred and George invented. Tell him you are really sorry and then watch him sprout feathers..."  He said with a dreamy look on his face. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever think about consequences before you act.  Professor Snape isn't stupid enough to fall for that trick." She said. She looked at him and he made a very interesting face, which forced her to burst into laughter. She hastily finished her meal and they started toward their next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went along uneventfully. Almost too soon, though, Hermione found herself making her way to the dungeons for her detention. It was not until she sat down at a desk when she noticed a certain blonde haired Slytherin walk into the room. He looked extremely angry to be there.

Hermione had to recollect and catch her breath before she spoke, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She questioned with a slight tone of malice. 

"I really don't think that it is any of your business, mudblood." He retorted. "Don't talk to me."

"Bugger off."  She spat

Before Draco could say anything, though, Professor Snape walked into the room. "Tonight, you two will be cleaning out the cupboards and restocking ingredients. You will not leave until I say it is all right. It must all be finished tonight and I dare say it'll take a while, so you'd better get started." He said.

After he left, Draco spoke again, "Great, now I have to sit in this room and work with you, Granger. This is going to be a very long night." 

"It's no party for me either, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get this started. I want to get to bed before the sun comes up, thank you." 

They worked for hours and were only about half way through, when Draco spoke up. "You know, Granger, you are getting more beautiful every day, too bad you're a mudblood, or I actually might give you the time of day. You're lucky I'm even talking to you right now." 

"Malfoy, if I didn't know better I'd think you just complimented me, but seeing as I do know better, I'd have to say that I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you anywhere near me. Even if we were the last two people on Earth and the whole race of humanity as we know it depended on us." She scowled at him.

"Ooh, that really hurt; can I have a healing spell for it?" He said sarcastically. "Honestly, Granger, you'll have to try better than that. I was merely stating the fact that you and I could never be, because I am pure and you are smut. That's all." 

Hermione was furious.  She could feel her blood boiling under her skin.  The hate had been filling up inside of her since he entered that room, and finally, she snapped. She turned around and slapped him clean across the face. She had done this to him before, but this time, it was personal. "Don't you ever call me smut, you filthy boy. If you ever do anything like that again, I will make sure you get more than just a slap in the face!" She was shaking with rage and it was obvious that she had done the trick.

He turned around and started working again, his cheek was bright red and there were lines where her fingers had hit. She knew she had hit him hard, but she did not mean to leave marks. Oh, but did he ever deserve it. She turned and started organizing the shelf full of powdered horn of unicorn and essence of hippogriff. 

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments, "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"No, you're only a girl, I barely felt it..." He said.

Hermione could not believe her ears. She tried to apologize, and this is what she got in return? She wanted to hit him again, but restrained herself.  "Honestly, Malfoy, are you ever nice to anyone? Do you have any real friends that you treat normally?" She almost spit the words out.

"You obviously can't get the point that I am not going to associate with you, Granger, don't talk to me." 

Hermione was outraged. "Oh, you will associate with me, _Mister Malfoy, I asked you a question and I intend to get answers. Yousee, I too can be as rude and unforgiving as you can. So, you'd better answer me if you know what's good for you."_

"And what if I don't know what's good for me?" He questioned.

"You do understand that I am the top student of our year, and I know spells that would make your hair fall out...literally. Now, I am promising to use them, and if you're not careful, you could find yourself bouncing around like a little ferret, just like fourth year, only this time, you won't be changed back..."

"You can't scare me, Granger."

"Oh, I didn't intend to scare you, I just wanted to warn you. Now, if you please, answer my question. Are you always this mean?"

He stared at her wide-eyed. She looked at him and put a smirk on her face. She knew she had gotten to him. His grey eyes looked her up and down as if checking for a bluff. She stared right back at him.

He finally took a breath and answered. "Yes, actually, I am always this mean. You would be, too, if you grew up with my father."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him; he did have a horrible father, after all.

"Alright, but I want you to apologize for what you said to me, because we both know I did nothing to deserve it." She finally said.

Draco looked as if he was going to be sick, "No, I'm not going to apologize, whether you deserved it or not.  The day I apologize to anyone is the day Satan has a snowball fight in Hell."

Hermione turned away and sighed.  She knew trying to make Malfoy apologize would be like trying to make a jaguar dance around in ballet slippers and a tutu.

They finished their work in silence, and after being dismissed, went back to their rooms. Being Prefects, Hermione and Draco each had their own rooms and were glad because of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione entered her room; it was a beautiful, rectangular room with a large sitting window taking up about half of a wall. On another wall, was a grand fireplace with a little loveseat facing it. Her queen size four poster bed was covered in a deep purple velvet and a large bookcase was next to it, filled to its extent with books.

After changing into her pajamas, Hermione lay on her bed and tried to sleep. After a few moments of thinking about ways to get back at Malfoy, she drifted into a very deep sleep.

A/N:  So, what do you guys think? Let me know by posting messages. If I get enough good feedback, then I'll keep it up. If I don't then I'll keep it up anyways. Flames are welcome, as long as you don't mind me stalking you for reasons…


End file.
